The proliferation of computing devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablet computers, laptop computers, etc.) in modern society has provided users with numerous opportunities and ways to access and/or share digital content (e.g., media content such as pictures, videos, songs, etc.). In addition, users have been provided with conventional mechanisms for providing feedback about such digital content. Unfortunately, some ways in which users access and/or share digital content lack a user feedback mechanism, or could benefit from an improved user feedback mechanism, by way of which the users could provide feedback about the digital content.